


【西團】代價

by Qisuilin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qisuilin/pseuds/Qisuilin
Summary: 讓你找西索除念，挨操了吧（
Relationships: Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Kudos: 2





	【西團】代價

友克鑫一戰後，以交換人質及團員的犧牲作為代價，庫洛洛的命保住了。 同時，因酷拉皮卡的交換條件，庫洛洛的念能力被限制，同時禁止與團員接觸，導致幻影旅團的立場發生了改變。

庫洛洛時不時會回想起交換人質的那一夜，停機坪上的風很大，就從他與派克之間呼嘯爾過，彷彿是象徵著酷拉皮卡那切斷了他與旅團的聯繫的鎖鏈一樣。讓他無法說出任何言語，甚至連轉頭側目都做不到。

同時刻西索露出原本面目，庫洛洛甚至是鬆了一口氣。西索是個瘋子，又或者說是個隨心所欲的瘋子。庫洛洛相信他的直覺和猜想不會出錯：在念能力恢復前他不會傷我一分一毫。

他甚至可以利用這一點作為籌碼。除念就全權交給西索和旅團。到時候西索要打，就奉陪好了。

反正念能力恢復後他一定會親手被我殺死，這一點庫洛洛深信不疑。

但是他沒想到的是西索不只是要戰鬥這一個要求，還以無聊為原因，要他「把身體借給自己」。

兩人同住在這個臨時據點，目的是為了方便聯絡以及選擇計劃。沒想到反爾成了縱容西索的「保護傘」。

「你認真的嗎？我可用不了念啊。上次的屍體也是偽造的，你知道。」

「哦？不是你會錯意啦，我指的是這個。」

西索坐在沙發上，拽過庫洛洛的手腕，人直接被整個提起來帶到懷裡，手環過庫洛洛的腿窩將他整個人放倒，庫洛洛只能緊貼著西索的前胸仰著。

西索修長的手指模仿著走路的樣子在布料上移動著，從腋下穿過，接著是乳頭。行進著的手指打了個轉但是沒有過多停留，爾是繼續下行，緩緩滑過柔軟的腹部，從雙腿間的縫隙穿過，到達了「目的地」。

「這裡。」

庫洛洛轉過頭看了看他，臉上卻是平靜的，但眼神中有些許的不解。

「你隨意吧，真是個怪人，這也是你的愛好？」庫洛洛把頭轉回。

西索倒是沒想到庫洛洛會直接答應，本來使壞的還想要看到他不一樣的表情。

「你才是怪人吧，反應好弱哦。」西索撇了撇嘴。一般人聽到這種要求都會有點什麼不同的情緒吧，但庫洛洛卻不一樣，或者說是根本無所謂。

「你讓我...更興奮了......」

西索笑著將庫洛洛拉了起來，讓兩人的身體緊緊貼合。  
現在，兩人的肌膚就只隔著兩層布料了。

庫洛洛依舊沒什麼特別的表情，像個人型娃娃一樣任由西索擺弄。像品嘗前菜一樣，西索慢條斯理的把庫洛洛的褲子褪了下來。露出的雙腿細且長，因長年不見光爾格外的白。從大腿內側摸起，手感倒是還不錯。

「換個姿勢。」庫洛洛看向西索說道。現在這個姿勢讓他的脊背弓的難受。西索倒是格外聽話，一手摟過他的腰，讓他整個趴在沙發上。

「呵呵，會害怕嗎？」西索享受著挑釁的快感，庫洛洛給人的感覺就像是塊木頭，讓人忍不住想做點什麼讓他露出不一樣的神情。

「你真無聊，有那個時間就快點做完。」

畢竟不是真的作為性交的器官，進入的動作並不順利。身下的人卻也還是沒什麼反應。西索乾脆使懷著將他向後拽起恢復最開始的姿勢，讓庫洛洛因自重爾落下。身後的性器便整根沒入了。

如願以償的聽到了一生悶哼，西索心情大好。變幻系的人生來如此，變臉如翻書，想一出是一出，一肚子壞水接連往出冒。庫洛洛的體重比他要輕上不少，又沒了念能力加持，「操控」起來簡直易如反掌。西索兩手搭在庫洛洛腰上，就著連接的狀態把人往外推了推，再拽著手臂給人拉回來。庫洛洛看著冷酷無情，身體倒是軟的很。一來二去動作便順暢多了，整根埋入又整根拔出，再度重複。

庫洛洛的反應倒是生澀，除去偶爾流露的喘息，就只剩下僵硬的扶著西索。手指偶爾會隨著性器的深入收緊。臉上卻還是沒什麼表情，睫毛震顫著，雙目也微微垂下。

西索抽出一隻手摸向庫洛洛的前端，果然和最開始一樣，毫無反應。突然他好像想起了什麼，抬起庫洛洛的腰，讓他跪坐在自己身上。後穴隨著西索跨部的上頂立刻絞緊了。

庫洛洛終於發出了第一聲沾染情慾的呻吟。

「哈，找到了———」西索側頭看向庫洛洛半勃起的性器說道。

之後便再次向同樣的位置用力。也許因為這是不曾有過的體驗，當西索成為這場性事中真正的主導者之後，庫洛洛就只能被迫著承受二十幾年都未曾感受過的快感。就連聰明機智如他，此時也只能是弓著腰顫抖著，接受著從尾椎傳來的一陣陣酥麻。

十幾年的偷盜生活倒是沒讓庫洛洛的體格變得多麼強壯，就連膚色也是白的過分。現在，因快感爾升高的體溫讓皮膚看起來像是染上了酡紅，看上去格外的色情。

因交合爾產生的水聲充斥著整個屋子，庫洛洛的後穴無法控制的絞著，像是挽留著西索的性器一樣。細碎的呻吟伴隨著緊湊的喘息傳入西索的耳朵。後者瞇著眼，似是很滿意的樣子。

庫洛洛逐漸像是被操開了，隨著西索的動作無意識的回應著。頭腦也已經不如當初一樣清醒了：快感讓理智像弦一樣斷裂開來，整個人止不住的顫抖，幾乎要向前倒下，只是因為小腹被西索環著才得以保持平衡。

西索抓住庫洛洛的頭髮，後者被迫坐直，身後的性器擠入的也更深了些。庫洛洛急促的叫了一聲，也全被西索聽入耳中。庫洛洛的身子已經軟的像一灘水，隨著性器的進出來回湧動著。西索乾脆讓他跪著趴在沙發上，屁股也因這個姿勢高高翹起。

等到西索就著這個姿勢再次插入時，庫洛洛克制不住的悶哼了一聲射了出來。

「誒，這不是很爽嗎，老實說出來嘛。」西索調笑著掰過庫洛洛的臉，只見雙眼像是蒙了一層水一樣微眯著，眼底也紅著。汗水從額角流下，映著染紅的臉頰。就連嘴唇看上去也有些意外的色情。

西索愣了愣，就手直接將人翻了個。庫洛洛就這麼雙腿大張的接受著西索毫無保留的視線。

突然西索伏下身，以為是要繼續進行的庫洛洛閉上了眼。沒想到西索吻上了他的唇。同樣的，下身也沒給他緩衝的機會，徑直插了進來。

喉嚨裡擠出的呻吟被對方盡數吞下，舌尖在唇齒之間交錯著，未被及時吞下的唾液混合著於嘴角流下。腦內早已亂了套，思考的能力像是被短暫封閉了，剩下的僅僅是快感與慾望的相互混合。

直到西索終於射進了庫洛洛體內，而庫洛洛同樣達到了另一次高潮。從白天到黑夜，兩人在最初也是最後的吻裡不計後果的放縱著。他們一次又一次的交換體位和場所，直到無力地癱倒在地板上昏昏睡去。

那天，庫洛洛夢到了童年時的回憶。

「最初...只是想得到而已......」

「現在...也只是想要得到......」

直到在天空競技場，他與西索再次相遇。這是賭上性命的一戰，他必定不會有絲毫的猶豫。

直到最後，庫洛洛也沒有絲毫的後悔。他知道，西索一定也一樣。高傲而又狡猾的魔術師不會容許有一點差錯。而就是這一點毀掉了他。

庫洛洛偶爾也會想起那次的吻，那到底是什麼感覺，他說不上來。也許那時確確實實帶來了一點不同於以往的情感，又或許是西索的什麼騙術。他突然感覺有點精神恍惚，遂不再去想。

反正都已經是過往雲煙了，庫洛洛這樣想。


End file.
